


Coming Home

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have a surprise waiting for Pepper when she comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Prompt is "home coming". Also covers the "lost/found" square on my cotton candy bingo.

"What about these?" Tony asked, holding up a box of round, purple ornaments.

Steve's mind thought of how they would look if they were earrings and how they would clash with Pepper's hair. He shook his head. "No."

Tony frowned and titled the box back toward himself. "Why not?"

Steve blushed, wondering how to answer why not. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a box of red ones and picked it up. "These are better."

"Red?" Tony wrinkled his nose. "That's too..." He waved his hand. "Traditional."

"But they match her hair," Steve countered.

Tony's face lit up with amusement. "That's the theme you're going with? Why didn't you say so? It's perfect." 

Steve watched Tony go through their full cart and considered all of it. Some of it was discarded and some was kept. He continued his one sided conversation, as always uncaring whether or not anyone was there to participate. It was kind of sad for Steve--he tended to wonder if Tony did it because he grew up expecting no one to be there--but also kind of adorable. There had been one or two times when Steve and Pepper had had conversations while Tony carried on his own.

"It wouldn't be weird, would it?" Steve asked when Tony finally paused for breath.

Tony seemed to think about that. Finally, he shrugged. "Who cares? Besides, we can do everything in red and gold and it'll match the suit as well."

Of course. Steve shook his head and followed Tony as he left the ornament isle for the wreaths.

~~~

Tony had his hands on his hips as he looked around. "Brilliant. If we can keep Dummy in the lab, it should be perfect."

Steve nodded. The tree had required a three hour hunt five hours out of the city ("You can't have a fake tree, Steve!" "Why not?" "Because...because...it doesn't fit with the traditional theme we've got going!" "You mean, you think I'd prefer the real one." "...") and another two hours to get the tree upright in the stand. The angel was lopsided, but everything else was just the right space apart. The garland and lights continued around the room and lead the way to the bedroom where more lights were set up.

"Have you sorted out the food?" Steve asked.

"I've placed an order at the market Ms. Potts prefers," Jarvis said. "It should arrive tomorrow."

"A ham, right?" Tony asked. "No turkey or chicken or anything weird?"

"Of course a ham, sir," Jarvis said, almost sarcastically. "And there will be nothing canned."

Tony rubbed his hands together with a smile. "Now all we need is Pepper. Jarvis, do you--"

"On her way, sir," Jarvis said. "She boarded her plane two hours ago, on time. She'll be arriving at eight tonight."

Tony turned to Steve and grinned. "That leaves a few hours. Whatever shall we do with the time?"

~~~

"Started without me, did you?" Pepper asked.

Steve gasped, eyes wide, as Tony's cock brushed his prostate again. "H-hello."

Tony beamed, unrepentant. "Pepper!"

She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb. "Go on, then. Make it good."

Steve flushed under her gaze and turned away. He squeezed Tony's sides with his knees. "Tony, please." He'd been on edge for _hours_. Tony had started with a blow job and then a rim job. He'd slowly fingered Steve until he was begging for something, anything, _just please_. 

Tony sighed, as though put upon, and resumed fucking Steve in earnest, one hand wrapping around Steve's cock. He rubbed Steve's cock in time with his thrusts and it took only moments for Steve to come, yelling loud enough to wake the other tenants. He dimly heard Tony coming.

He must have blacked out because when he could see, Pepper had removed her clothes and she was naked. Tony was between her legs, licking at her as earnestly as he had Steve earlier. Steve rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. She moaned and arched her back. Tony hummed.

"Now that's a welcome home I could get used to," she said, breath still coming hard. "Tony, stop." She nudged his head and he looked up. Steve smiled and kissed Pepper hello. She grinned into the kiss. "Who picked out the decorations?"

"We did," Tony said cheerfully. He sat back on his heels. "Did you like them?"

"Very much. Thank you." This was directed at them both, but Steve turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow. Pepper huffed. "What?"

Tony waved his hand. "I thought it would be too traditional, but lover boy here decided it would match."

She frowned. "Match what?"

Steve blushed and cleared his throat. "You. Your hair, specifically."

"Romantic, isn't it?" Tony said. He sounded disgusted, but the look in his eyes said differently.

Pepper smiled and pulled Steve in for another kiss. "I love it."

"And Jarvis created an order for us at your favorite market," Tony said. "So we're all set for Christmas."

She sighed. "Good."

"You aren't working?" Steve asked.

"Tony gives the entire company two weeks paid vacation," she said. "Has ever since he took over."

"It's a fair policy," Tony sniffs.

Steve shares a look with Pepper that shows they're on the same idea--that Tony had felt cheated in his childhood of holiday memories. Steve pulls Tony up to lay next to them and they settle in for a long cuddle. "We're all of us home, now, though."

Tony nods. "Yeah. How's it feel, by the way? Being in your own home for Christmas?"

Steve blinks. "My home?"

"Well, yeah," Tony says. "Isn't it?" 

Looking at them both, thinking about it. At the orphanage, he'd had to share a room with four other boys and yeah it'd been home, but certainly nothing like the home he thought kids with moms and dads had. In the War, the one Christmas with his team had been spent in a leaking abandoned warehouse in northern France. Now, he had his loved ones in a house that he had made a home in. He still had to share his room, but he wanted to share a room with Pepper and Tony. There would be more than two presents for him under the tree, presents that would actually be something he wanted. The food would likely be eaten over the week after Christmas.

But mostly there was Pepper and Tony who were looking at him earnestly, though Tony also had a bit of fear.

He kissed them each in turn. "It is."

Pepper smiled as though she knew and Tony nodded. "Good. So Christmas--I think we should start with a nice, slow, fuck that--"

"Tony, shut up," Pepper said. "Later. I just came home from a long flight and I'd like to sleep sometime tonight. In the morning, we can discuss exactly how you want Christmas to go."

"But we can do a lot of fucking, right?" Tony pleaded.

"If it will get you to shut up, yes," Pepper said.

Tony grinned and laid his head down on Pepper's shoulder. Steve laid an arm across Pepper and rested his hand on Tony's side. Pepper snuggled in and that was that. Steve's last thoughts before drifting off were that he was home for the holidays.


End file.
